yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
DRAW
き け | japanese = 引き分け | furigana = ひきわけ | romaji = Hikiwake | japanese translated = | english = DRAW | french = ÉGALITÉ | german = UNENTSCHIEDEN | italian = PAREGGIO | korean = 무승부 (無勝負) Museungbu | spanish = EMPATE | portuguese = empate | chinese = 平手 Píngshǒu / Ping4 sau2 }} A Duel results in a DRAW (Japanese: き け Hikiwake) when both players satisfy a victory condition at the same time. In card texts, the term "DRAW" is always written with all capital letters to distinguish it from the common term of "to draw a card". Examples * Both players' Life Points become 0 by a single card effect at the same time, such as that of "Self-Destruct Button", "Tremendous Fire", or "Destruction Ring". * A single card effect causes both players to draw cards when neither player has enough cards left in their Deck, such as that of "Card Destruction" or "Morphing Jar". * A single card effect causes both players to add all 5 pieces of "Exodia" to their hand, such as "Emissary of the Afterlife" or the above "Card Destruction" or "Morphing Jar". This can also happen during the initial draw of the game, which is the only way to DRAW before either player starts their turn. * At the end of a turn when "Last Turn" was activated, both players' monsters remained on the field or both left the field. This is the only card whose text specifically mentions a DRAW. * It is also possible for two different types of victory conditions to be fulfilled by one effect, such as completing "Exodia" by returning a piece from the field to the hand that was Summoned by "Relay Soul". In real life Unlike a Duel, a Match can never end in a DRAW in official tournaments. If a Match would end in a DRAW, extra Duels are played until the Match is decided (even if the Match time limit runs out, in which case the Duels transition to sudden death). Outside of a tournament, a match can end in a DRAW if both players have one victory and one DRAW or if all three duels end in a draw. Since ending Duels in DRAWs tends to significantly slow down official tournaments, many cards that easily enable DRAWs (such as the majority of the cards listed above) have been made Limited or Forbidden. One card, "Ring of Destruction", has specifically had its text changed to prevent it from causing a DRAW, with the victory condition rules changed with it as a result. In the anime In the anime, a DRAW has occurred in the following occasions. Successful Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime) # Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba Yu-Gi-Oh! # Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler # Alister and Seto Kaiba Yu-Gi-Oh! GX # Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale # Yubel and Jesse Anderson (who was with Jaden) # The Supreme King and Axel Brodie # Jaden Yuki and Yubel Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds # Luna and Professor Frank # Crow Hogan and Broder Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL # Kite Tenjo and Astral # Astral and Number 96 Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V # Gong Strong and Kit Blade # Yuya Sakaki and Aster Phoenix Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS # Playmaker and Varis x2 # Playmaker and Bohman # Varis and Lightning Unsuccessful Yu-Gi-Oh! # Joey Wheeler (against Mai Valentine) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX # Alexis Rhodes (against Chazz Princeton) # Tyranno Hassleberry (against Syrus Truesdale) # Mr. Stein (against Jaden Yuki) # Atticus Rhodes (against Yusuke Fujiwara) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds # Jack Atlas (against Carly Carmine) # Nicolas (against Jack Atlas) # Jack Atlas (against Jinbei Tanigawa) Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL # Number 96 (against Astral, who took over for Yuma Tsukumo) # Mizar (against Don Thousand) # Yuma Tsukumo (against Nash) Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V # Barrett (against Declan Akaba) # Iggy Arlo (against Yuya Sakaki) # Crow Hogan (against Battle Beast) Forbidden/Limited Cards The following cards were placed on the Forbidden/Limited List either in part or entirely due to their ability to end a Duel in a DRAW. References Category:Gameplay